


March Maddness

by RoseNox98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My HiJack Stories for the seven days of March Madness/ HiJack Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Hiccup winced when his shoulder slammed into his locker, green eyes narrowed in a glare at the back of the Jock’s head. 

The redhead looked back, meeting Hiccup’s eyes with his own green before turning the corner, laughing. 

Grumbling under his breath, Hiccup brought his hand up, rubbing over the sore skin before opening the locker. A freckled hand reached out for his English book, but it wasn’t there. 

He cursed, glancing down the hall before leaning farther into his locker. He was an easy target and he knew it, vision cut off by the metal walls. 

So, there was no way he could have noticed the taller boy creeping up on him, blue eyes crinkled at the edges because his grin was so big. 

He wrapped his arms around Hiccup, pulling the younger boy’s back flush against his chest. Letting out a shriek, Hiccup knocked the side of his head against the inside of his locker.

“Shit, Hic, I’m sorry!”

Just like that he was being turned around, books falling out of his hands as his boyfriend fretted over the bump that was sure to form. He glared, tears stinging his eyes.

Jack’s eyes were wide, and the look on his face almost made Hiccup forget about the pain in his head. “First Dagur, now you. What, is it Hurt-Hiccup-On-His-Locker-Day or something?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed at the name of Hiccup’s ex, but he didn’t say anything about it, simply pulling Hiccup to his chest and pressing his lips to his auburn hair.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered between each kiss. Hiccup just shook his head and looked up at Jack, pushing himself up on his toes to press his lips to Jack’s, for once not caring who saw them. “I forgive you,” he sighed.


	2. Day 2

Jack groaned, blue eyes moving over the same line for what had to be the fifth or sixth time without any bit of understanding. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what it was about-He did, enough for it to be his collage major-as much as it was that he was burned out.

It was almost two in the morning, and he was beginning to dread his none-O-clock class. He still had a paper to write that was due the next afternoon, and a report for his Photography Teacher that he hadn’t even started.

Once again he tried to read what the page said. 

"The thing abo-

Jack’s head snapped up, looking at his window as a light tapping sounded. 

A boy with auburn hair and green eyes smiled at him through the glass, mouthing words he couldn’t hear. But he didn’t need too, already pushing away from his desk and scooting his rolling chair towards the pane of glass. 

Opening the window, Jack let out a little squeak when Hiccup jumped inside the dorm room, freckled hands reaching out to cup pale cheeks. 

“Gods, I missed you, Jack.” Then he was kissing him, and it was all Jack could do to keep his knees steady when they threatened to turn to goo.

Hiccup went to a collage overseas, and all Jack wanted to ask how he could be here. Instead he reached up and wrapped his hands around Hiccup wrists, simply holding him closer. 

When they finally parted, both gasping, Hiccup beamed at him. “I transferred,” he said breathlessly. 

It took Jack a minute to process what he had said, then another for the meaning to hit. “You mean…? R-really?” 

Hiccup just nodded, diving in for another kiss. When they pulled back, Hiccup smirked down at the shorter male. “I hope you don’t mind sharing your room.” 

Jack blinked, the implications sinking in. Then it was Jack’s turn to kiss Hiccup, launching himself at his boyfriend with enough force to push him back against the wall.


	3. Day 3

Hiccup pushed through the crowd of students bustling through the corridor, bag slung over his shoulder.

He passed by an empty classroom, and promptly let out a startled sound when he was tugged into the room by the back of his robe.

He found himself with his back pressed against the rough stone of the wall, a green and silver tie at eye level.

The Hufflepuff let his green eyes lift, taking in the sight of the far too amused Slytherin.

"Hi, Hic."

A smile tugged at his lips and the tension fled his body.

A freckled hand rose, playing with strands of snow white hair. "Hey, Jack."

A grin, then Jack pressed closer, nuzzling his cheek into Hiccup's hair. "I missed you," he whispered, taking to pressing light kisses over his boyfriend's face. "Why is our only class together the last class of the day?"

Hiccup let his hand drop, fingers curling around the back of Jack's neck, pressing lightly against the pale skin.

Jack's lips trailed down to his throat, teeth nipping lightly.

"W-we're in different houses, Jack. And we both have a free period after lun-" he broke off with a shuttering sigh, Jack fingers having slipped under the hem of his shirt, brushing over his skin.

Jack moved back up to his face, pressing little kisses to his lips. "Mm, I can't wait, Hic."

Hiccup whined low in his throat, Jack's hands ghosted up his sides, dragging his white shirt and gray vest up.

His muscles tensed at the bite in the air. "Jack," he protested in between tiny kisses. "C'mon, I'm going to be late for Charms."

Despite his words he was making no effort to move, his traitorous hands gripping at Jack's hair and tie, pulling him closer.

Jack chuckled. "Can't you see, Hic? I'm trying to charm you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and spoke without thinking. "You don't even have you wand out."

Jack pulled back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hiccup blushed, sputtering when he realized the double meaning of his words. "S-Shut up."

Jack just grinned and brought his lips to Hiccup's ear, lowing his voice to a husky tone. "Would you like it if I took my wand out, Hic?"

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and pulled Jack down by his tie, kissing him hard before pulling away. "C'mon, we have to go to class."  
Jack whined, but complied, hands slowly slipping out from under Hiccup’s shirt.  
The Slytherin caught his hand before he could get too far; bringing his lips close to his ear again. “I’ll see you after lunch.” Hiccup shivered at the unspoken promise, but nodded.


	4. Day 4

*475290613579

The numbers had always been there, printed on his skin for as long as he could remember along with a series of thick and thin lines. It was his bar-code, his identity, telling everything anyone needed to know and several things that they didn’t.

He was Hamish Horrendous Haddock the Third, a 17 year old from Norway with a fear of fire. He wasn’t a strong swimmer, and the bottom half of his left leg was a prosthetic. He loved the color green, but couldn’t stand yellow.

And the little red Asterisk was a recent development, being added at the front of the numbers just a two years past when the lanky boy had tried to kill himself.

He hadn’t meant to, never even thought about it before that night. He had had a rough day at school, and when he‘d gotten home he had decided to start dinner.

The knife had cut into his wrist, just deep enough to make it bleed, and the pain had felt so good. It was something he had power over, something he was stronger than. And then it had power over him. The blade pushed just a little too deep, and when the red started flowing down his arm he’d panicked, wrapping the injury in a kitchen towel.

His father had found him passed out in the kitchen, breathing shallow and the once white cloth stained an alarming ruby.

*475290613579

They stared at him, and it only took a few hours after he saw the retched little star before he had it covered in a thick leather band. It hid everything about him.

Jackson Overland-Frost was the first person other than his father and doctors to see the red symbol.

They’d been dating for months, the green eyed boy never once asking why Jack always wore long sleeves.

They’d been fooling around, neither realizing just how far it was going until that blue hoodie was being pulled over Jack’s head, the white haired male’s bar-code reveled for the first time. Hiccup had stopped, breath hitching, at the sight of red beside black, a little star that ment so much printed next to a line of numbers that would tell him everything he already knew about his soon-to-be lover.

He’d ducked his head down, auburn hair falling over green eyes, and slowly undid the snaps that kept the band around his left wrist. It fell to the bed, going unnoticed as blue eyes soaked in the numbers. And the mark they succeeded.

“Hic.” His name was a breath on the other’s lips, and then Jack was reaching out for his hands, lips pressing first to the red star, then to the faded scars on the other wrist.

*475290613579

The next morning Hiccup woke up to arms around his waist, the steady thump of a heart that beat in time with his own below his ear. Yes, the numbers and lines defined them, told other’s who they were and what they had done. But that little star that they had both worn with sham since it had appeared, that little mark that ment more than words could say, now ment nothing at all.


	5. Day 5

Hiccup fumbled with his locker combo, holding his backpack up with one knee.

His hand slipped, bag falling to the ground, and he cursed under his breath as his books slid across the floor.

Locker forgotten, Hiccup set about gathering his books. Reaching for one that got a bit farther away than the rest when a pale hand grabbed it first.

Green eyes snapped up to meet blue, the newcomer grinning as he handed Hiccup his book.

The punk held his gaze, tongue darting out to push at his lip ring.

“Hey, dork.”

Hiccup just glared and bit his lip.

“Hey, Jack.”

They dropped the act, both boys, a nerd and a punk, breaking into giddy smiles.

Hiccup stood and finally got his locker open. He was halfway through putting his books away when two strong arms warped around his waist.

Jack perched his chin on Hiccup shoulder. “‘Hey Jack’? That’s all I get?”

He turned to nuzzle the smaller male’s neck, lips brushing just behind his ear. “I missed you, Hic.”

Finished with his books, Hiccup closed his locker and turned in Jack’s arms, his own looping over the troublemaker’s shoulders.

“What were you expecting Jack?” Hiccup said in a deadpan voice. “A kiss?”

When Jack gave a very serious nod, Hiccup grinned. “I think I can do that.”

Jack was going to say that, yes, he damn well could do that, but Hiccup just leaned up and kissed him, lips moving softly. He smiled into it and kissed back, for once happy to be back at school.


	6. Day 6

All his life, Hamish 'Hiccup' Haddock had heard stories of mermaids.

They were said to be seductive creatures, so beautiful that you couldn't help but fall for them.  
He knew everything about them-except if they really existed.

Swiping his hand across his forehead, Hiccup looked out over the water.

He'd seen no sign of mermaids so far.

As the hours ticked by nothing changed but the ever-moving waves and the coldness of the air.

He hadn't even noticed how much time had passed until the stars were coming out.

He'd have to sleep here and row back at first light, the island already a mere speck on the horizon.

He had just laid down on the wooden planks when he heard it, no louder than a whisper.

The sound got louder, and then he heard a splash. Peeking over the side of the boat, his breath hitched. There in the waves was a boy about his age, hair as white as the snow that covered Berk nine months out of the year. When the boy in the water turned his head, Hiccup couldn't help but stare as his gaze was met with endless pools of blue.

The boy grinned, then dove under the waves. He popped up again by the side of the boat, crossing his arms on the edge and resting his chin on them.

He cocked his head to the side. "Are you my sailor bold?" The way he asked it made Hiccup's cheeks flush, and try as he might he couldn’t take his eyes off the boys. A flash of white and blue in the waves drew Hiccup's eyes to the tail in place of his legs.

The mermaid-man?-smiled, teeth as stunning as his hair, and Hiccup was trapped again. "What's your name?" was what left his lips instead of an answer to the question.

The boy smiled. "Jack Frost."

Hiccup smiled back, holding out his hand. "Hamish, but everyone calls me Hiccup."

Jack took it, and then wouldn't let go.

Hiccup hardly noticed, to entrance by the boy before him. Before he   
knew what happening, they were leaning in, lips meeting softly at   
first, then hard and needy.

Jack’s eyes flashed an eerie gold, then back to blue. 

Hiccup didn't even feel Jack's hand grab at his shirt, nor him pulling   
him down until there was water all around him.

His eyes went wide, then started stinging as the salt got to them.   
Jack pulled him farther still, whispered words gargled as Hiccup's   
panic took over. His legs stung and a sharp pain in his neck left him   
gasping.

Then it was over. He could see Jack clear as day, and when he touched   
the skin on his neck he was startled to find slits. Gills. He had gills.

A look towards his feet confirmed. His pants and boots were gone,   
replaced with a dark green tail that matched Jack's in shape and mass.

Blue eyes caught green and Jack leaned in, kissing him again. "We’ll   
be together forever, Hiccup. My sailor bold."


	7. Day 7

Hiccup ducked his head down, pressing his hand to his mouth when the sound of yet another cannon fire tore through the air.

The impact made The Berserker shake, the masts crumbling down as riggings were torn to shreds.

Up at the bow Dagur yelled at his men, clearly blaming them for the ships demise. Without the sails she was dead in the water, and if the crew had any hope of coming out of this alive they had to beat the attacking ship.

Another blast and Hiccup cried out as he left leg was hit with shrapnel.

He was fast to press his hands to the wound, tears running down his dirty cheeks when he saw the red seep through his fingers.

He saw a flash of blue and brown, the sunlight glinting off the blade of the other captain’s sword, then Dagur-his captor-was struck down.

The battle slowed down-or maybe that was just the blood-loss-and that same young man was kneeling before Hiccup, blue eyes filled with something he couldn't name as they looked upon the smaller male.

Before he could fight it he was being hoisted up, cradled in the stranger's arms as he was carried across the plank of wood the spanned the two ships.

He let his head rest against his savor's chest, hazy green eyes closing as the pain became too much.

When he woke up he was in a dimly lit cabin, furs and wool tucked around his body.

Across the room the door opened, the same man from before stepping neatly inside and closing it with a soft click.

Blue eyes widened a bit when he saw Hiccup watching him, then he was at his side, hands reaching out for Hiccup before pulling back.

He looked unsure of what to do, settling for sitting in the chair by the bedside.

"Do-do you know who I am?" he asked softly, eyes pleading.

Hiccup thought he should, the voice, deep and soothing, making something flutter at the back of his mind.

"I-I'm sorry, no." His voice was rough, throat dry. The dark haired male's shoulders slumped a little.

"Our father's use to do business together, when we were young." At nearly five years older than the other boy, he wasn't really surprised that Hiccup didn't remember him, only a little saddened. 

He held his hand out. "I'm Jackson Overland, but my men call me Jack Frost. Welcome aboard the Guardian, Hiccup."

Hiccup took his hand, blushing a little though he didn't know why. "Pleasure."


End file.
